Destiny's Kiss
by Stars of Gold
Summary: Kurt finds Blaine writing what seems to be het porn.  "It's just... romance," protests Blaine.  Klaine


Blaine is going clack-clack-clack on the keyboard of his laptop that bears the Dalton badge right next to the the Hogwarts and Gryffindor badges. It figures that Blaine is a Harry Potter freak, because somehow he reminds Kurt of Harry Potter himself.

It's morning, and Blaine had slept over the night before, with Burt's permission, of course. Kurt quite enjoyed cuddling and talking themselves to sleep, and this was an opportunity for them to do a little more of that before being forced to get up by Finn's loud stomping all over and the smell of Carole's delicious bacon and eggs. It's a Sunday morning, and it's bright and sunny outside. Kurt is just _happy_ in that moment.

"Morning," whispers Kurt somewhat sleepily, sitting up and cuddling close to Blaine. Kurt presses a soft kiss to Blaine's cheek and immediately the typing stops as Blaine freezes.

Kurt frowns. "Blaine, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," says Blaine nervously, now attempting to close the window that had been open hurriedly. "Nothing at all!"

Kurt gives him a piercing stare that seems to be effective even at 7 in the morning. "If it's nothing, stop trying to cover up the evidence," says Kurt pointedly, catching Blaine's hand. "If you don't, I'll have to assume the worst." _The worst_ is Blaine cheating on Kurt, and Blaine knows it. Defeated, the older boy turns the laptop towards Kurt and mumbles, "Don't laugh."

Kurt straightens a little bit and reads:

"_Alysanna," whispered Lord Cairn with a kiss to her collarbone. Alysanna bit her lip in an attempt to remain silent. Lord Cairn was a noble, and Alysanna was just a lowly governess. There was no way this would work. _

_Lord Cairn bit her neck then, like a vampire going in for the kill, and Alysanna couldn't contain a moan of pure lust._

Kurt looks up at Blaine with a highly amused expression on his face and Blaine cringes, ready for the laughing and mockery bound to follow.

"You're writing het porn?" comes Kurt's amused voice, barely controlling a laugh.

"It's not porn," Blaine protests, pouting. "It's just… romance."

"Oh my God," laughs Kurt, slumping onto Blaine's chest. "I think this makes up for the gay stereotype you broke by liking football."

"Shut up," grumbles Blaine, blushing. "Stop laughing at me."

Kurt's laughter dies down eventually, and he kisses Blaine sweetly. Blaine smiles into the kiss, licking Kurt's bottom lip in an attempt to deepen the kiss, but Kurt, that tease, pulls away and just smiles at Blaine. "I think it's cute," says Kurt, still holding Blaine's hand. "But _really_, Blaine? 'Like a vampire going in for the kill'?"

"What? Vampires are really big these days."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Whatever, it's your sappy romance novel," he says with a scoff. "What's it called?"

Blaine doesn't say anything, blushing. Kurt just peers at the laptop for the title of the document and snickers because _seriously_? _Destiny's Kiss_? 90's much?

Then Blaine wraps an arm around Kurt and kisses him, and every thought just flies out of Kurt's mind. Blaine licks into Kurt's mouth and runs his tongue over Kurt's teeth before lightly touching his palate with the soft muscle and consequently causing Kurt to make a whimpering noise that sends heat pooling into Blaine's stomach.

They kiss, and honestly it could have been three minutes or three hours later that the smell of bacon and eggs wafts into the room. "Finn! Kurt! Blaine!" calls Burt's voice, probably on the way upstairs. True enough, Kurt hears his father rap loudly on Finn's door and shout out to get the lumbering giant awake. He probably won't come in to Kurt's room, but Kurt reluctantly pulls away from Blaine anyway and tries to catch his breath.

The rapping on his door is a little lighter, and Burt calls, "Kurt? Blaine? Get up, boys, it's time for breakfast."

"Be right down, dad," Kurt calls back as Blaine switches off his laptop and closes the lid. Burt's footsteps pad away and Kurt sighs. Blaine kisses his neck affectionately and leaps off of the bed brightly. He stretches and Kurt can't help but admire the small strip of skin that shows under the hem of Blaine's sleep shirt.

"C'mon," says Blaine with a soft, tender smile, extending a hand towards Kurt. "Let's go."

Kurt smiles because _this is perfect in so many ways_ and takes Blaine's hand.

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: Glee ain't mine, ya'll. Nor is Cho Chang's accent.<p>

So. I found a romance novel written by Blaine Anderson. YES it's real, but I don't actually know how the story goes, so ignore the 'excerpt'.

Review?

~Stars of Gold


End file.
